


Something Right

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm trying to remember exactly what I did right so I can keep doing it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> Still only own the scenarios I've written about.

"What the hell are you doing?" She squinted over at him without her glasses, pulling the hem of her shirt up to rub at the glass with careful and practiced movements, watching him as he walked around the bedroom, taking armfuls of her clothes and laying them down in one of the open suitcases on the bed. "Packing." He disappeared into the bathroom and rummaged around in the drawers, pulling out various things that he shoved into his pockets and then stuck his head out the door, smiling at her like this was an everyday occurrence. "Yes, Tony, I can see that. What I mean is, why are you packing up all my clothes?" She had a moment of panic and sank down to the bed, fiddling with the ring on her finger and looked down at her shoes, the same beat-up sneakers that she preferred to wear when she didn't have somewhere important to be. He stepped out, holding his arms out and gestured all around the room as if showing it off and then clapped his hands together, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "We are going on a trip." He faltered and dropped his smile when she just stared at him, fidgeting in place. The lines of her body were tense, as if she wasn't sure to stay or run, but she relaxed a little when he climbed up onto the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other one to play with the necklace still hanging from her neck. "You planned a trip on your own?" He shook his head, nudging her shoulder, and then bent over her so she had to move back and blink at his upside down face, "Pepper helped! Don't worry, we went over everything carefully, so nothing will be a problem and we can just get away for a while. I'm sure Fury will be glad to have a two week break from me." His smile looked weird from her angle and she couldn't hold the laugh in, only laughing harder at the look on his face when he slipped forward and the squeak that he made. "I don't know, Tony. What if they need us?" He sighed and pulled back, dropping back on the bed and tugging her around until she was sitting on his lap with her knees on either side of his waist and he looked up at her. "And what if I need you?" He bumped their heads together, leaning there and looking at her with wide eyes, curling his fingers around her shoulders and raising an eyebrow, "Come on, it's just two weeks. I can be persuasive." He dropped his hands from her shoulders and slid them around to her back, then dropped down in a quick movement and pulled her up and curled her legs around his waist. "Engineers hands, you know." He reached for the front of her jeans and stopped when she reached out to wrap a hand around his wrist and looked down at him seriously, "You know how that will end." He wrinkled his nose and shook her hands off, pulling the zipper down in a quick movement and tugging so that the fabric slid down her hips. "But I still want to try." He looked back up, freezing her with a stare and held it, didn't look away until she drew in a hiss of air and nodded, heat sweeping through her face at the look on his face and the fingertips trailing backwards and forwards along the strip of paler skin now exposed to the air. He kissed her then, quick, pulling away before she had time to react and let her go, leaning back on his hands and watching her as she slowly grew more embarrassed at the scrutiny, "Are you actually going to do something, or are we just going to sit like this all night, because if we are, can I get a book so I can entertain myself?" She made the giggle-snort noise when he dug his thumbs into her ribs on both sides, the one that made him smile, and slowly sat back up, wrapping his hands around her waist and shuffling as close as he could get. She felt his hands slide underneath the shirt and pull it upwards, tugging it over her head and throwing it somewhere behind her then nudging her to kneel up so he could pull the jeans down and then off with a few awkward moments. The blush spread again, spreading down her neck and covering her chest when he stopped again, tracing random patterns into the skin of her back with his fingertips. She nudged his head, breath almost catching in her throat when he raised his eyes and looked at her, "What are you thinking about?" His hands moved to her shoulders, hooking one finger underneath the strap of her bra and running it back and forth along her skin, lowering the other one to the bed to hold their combined weight. She traced around the edges of the arc reactor, circling around and around, waiting for him to answer and had to stop her laugh when she shifted forward to get comfortable and he made the squeaking noise again. "I think I'm trying to remember exactly what I did right so I can keep doing it."


End file.
